


Скорее ад покроется льдом

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Banter, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Когда ты перестанешь быть такой упрямой и наконец признаешься в том, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?"Помощница начала жалеть, что согласилась на этот поход.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 3





	Скорее ад покроется льдом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Day in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812934) by [Dearly_Divided](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided). 



— Когда ты перестанешь быть такой упрямой и наконец признаешься в том, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

Помощница начала жалеть, что согласилась на этот поход. Не то, чтобы у неё мог быть выбор. Иаков нашёл её, бросил ей рюкзак и велел упаковать вещи к десяти — и это был приказ, а вовсе не просьба.

Лишь пятнадцать минут спустя Помощница добралась до главного входа в Центр ветеранов, обнаружила Иакова, который ждал её с одним из Судей (которого она ласково окрестила Рагнаром) и поняла, что в поход они отправятся вдвоём, и уровень неудобства и неловкости будет просто зашкаливать. Слишком самодовольное выражение на лице Иакова только усугубляло беспокойство Помощницы.

Она фыркнула, бросив недоверчивый взгляд на Сида.

— Иаков, не хотела говорить, но далеко не каждая грёбаная женщина на этой планете хотела бы, чтобы ты её трахнул, — парировала она, не выдержав.

Иаков рассмеялся.

— Я и не думал, что _каждая_ женщина хотела бы, чтобы я её трахнул. А ты не думай, что я не замечаю, как ты тайком пялишься на меня, — он замолчал и подмигнул Помощнице.

— Ты не затащишь меня в койку. Никогда, — огрызнулась она и, подойдя к Рагнару, потрепала его за ухо. Волк посмотрел на Помощницу большими жёлтыми глазами и издал звук, похожий на вой и скулёж одновременно, и Помощница поняла, что зверь наслаждался её вниманием. Иаков терпеть не мог, когда она ласкала Судей — он считал, что это делает их слишком _мягкими_ , но Помощнице это только доставляло больше удовольствия.

Она услышала, как Сид хмыкнул позади неё.

— А кто говорил о кровати? Я без проблем смогу трахнуть тебя на полу, если захочешь.

По своей натуре Помощница не была жестоким человеком, но, чёрт возьми, как же ей хотелось врезать ему, да так, чтобы эта самодовольная ухмылка навсегда стёрлась с его лица.

— Скорее ад покроется льдом, чем я позволю тебе или твоему члену оказаться рядом со мной. А теперь мы можем двигаться дальше?

— Как скажешь, дорогая, — промурлыкал он, положив ладонь на её плечо.

Это путешествие будет долгим.

***

Помощница уже давно не удивлялась тому, как быстро могла измениться погода в горах.

Иаков собирался разбить лагерь, но когда разразилась буря, которая принесла с собой резкое похолодание и проклятый ветер, от идеи с палатками пришлось отказаться. Возвращаться в Центр ветеранов было рискованно даже для Сида, поэтому он принял решение найти укрытие и переждать весь этот кошмар.

Благодаря усилиям «Врат Эдема», отыскать заброшенные домики оказалось не так уж сложно. Помощница без труда вскрыла замок, и троица поспешно проскользнула внутрь.

В хижине не было электричества, но в ней располагался камин. Иакову не понадобилось много времени на то, чтобы разжечь огонь. Впрочем, отсутствие электричества было не единственной проблемой временного жилища. Помощница заметила, что в хижине была только одна кровать и явно не рассчитанная на двоих.

Она услышала шаги Иакова и бросила на кровать ненавистный взгляд.

— Это будет непросто, но, думаю, мы успешно решим эту проблему, — прокомментировал он.

Помощница обернулась и закатила глаза.

— Ага, спасибочки. Я лучше посплю на коврике вместе с Рагнаром. Иаков, всё в порядке. Занимай кровать, а я лягу на диван.

Сид нахмурился, и, впервые с тех пор, как они отправились в путь, на его лице не было ни следа веселья.

— Дорогая, скоро похолодает. Я знаю, что вариант не самый лучший, но если ты не хочешь околеть этим вечером… — он замолк, переведя взгляд с Помощницы на кровать.

Однако Помощница не сдавалась.

— Я накину куртку и перемещусь поближе к огню. Со мной ничего не случится.

Несколько часов спустя, дрожа на диване как осиновый лист, Помощнице пришлось здорово пожалеть о своих словах. Её куртка была недостаточно толстой, а огонь находился слишком далеко и почти не согревал. Помощница начала понимать, что выспаться она сможет, только получив достаточно тепла.

Даже если ради этого придётся делить кровать с Иаковом Сидом.

Она молилась о том, чтобы он крепко спал, и максимально бесшумно прокралась в спальню, замерев на мгновение, чтобы успокоить Рагнара, отреагировавшего на внезапные шорохи.

Она чуть не развернулась, желая сбежать обратно на диван, когда увидела, что Иаков не только растянулся на матрасе подобно морской звезде, но и был без рубашки. У Помощницы покраснели уши, но она не могла отвести взгляд — она никогда раньше не видела Сида таким. Она предполагала, что его тело окажется мускулистым, поскольку для своего возраста Иаков был явно в хорошей физической форме, и Помощница задалась вопросом, что будет, если она проведёт пальцами по его прессу — такой ли он твёрдый, каким выглядит. На груди Иакова виднелись рыжие волоски, но не столь густые, какими их представляла Помощница. Даже при тусклом лунном свете, который просачивался сквозь окно, она могла видеть многочисленные шрамы на коже Сида — некоторые из них, ярко-красные, словно сам гнев, распространились по его рукам и шее (интересно, они все болели?). Ножевые раны, отверстия от пуль — всё это рассказывало историю Иакова, свидетельствовало о кошмарах, через которые ему пришлось пройти. Помощница не жалела Сида — он всё равно не оценил бы её чувств — но она не могла представить и сотой части той боли, что он перенёс.

— Наслаждаешься зрелищем, детка? — Помощница едва не выскочила из собственной кожи, когда его голос нарушил тишину. Она перевела взгляд на Иакова и обнаружила, что тот смотрел на неё с нескрываемым весельем.

Помощница яростно замотала головой, а её щёки вспыхнули розовым.

— Нет, я… ну… я…

Иаков насмешливо фыркнул.

— Не нервничай, Помощница, просто ложись рядом, — и, откинув одеяло, придвинулся ближе к стене, чтобы освободить место.

На мгновение у неё мелькнула мысль о побеге, но когда её тело вновь задрожало от холода, она тихонько заползла под одеяло, а Иаков обнял её сзади.

Помощница вздрогнула, когда ладонь Сида легла на её талию, крепко удерживая на месте.

— Иако…

— Можешь встать и лечь на пол, если хочешь. В противном случае, заткнись и поспи немного.

Однако, несмотря на усталость, которая, казалось, проникла даже в её кости, сон всё не наступал. И дело было не в присутствии Сида. Нет, он поступил почти… мило, насколько это возможно с его стороны, хотя Помощница скорее выпустила бы пулю себе в висок, чем открыто призналась в этом. Иаков был на удивление тёплым и _приятным_.

Нет, ей мешало что-то другое, хотя близость с Иаковом, конечно, не делала ситуацию лучше.

— Иаков? — шёпотом позвала Помощница, боясь разбудить его, если он снова уснул.

Сид недовольно заворчал.

— Чего тебе?

Помощница чуть не рассмеялась от забавного раздражения в его голосе. Но то, о чём она хотела спросить, было отнюдь не смешно.

— Почему я здесь?

Он долго молчал, и Помощница начала думать, что он заснул, и, когда окончательно смирилась с тем, что не получит ответа, Сид неожиданно заговорил:

— Ты здесь, потому что я так _хочу_.

Между её бровями пролегла складка, и Помощница повернулась к нему лицом.

— Что ты…

Конец её фразы утонул в поцелуе.

Иаков не был нежным, когда целовал её. Он был груб, использовал язык и зубы активнее, чем того хотелось бы Помощнице, но в то же время она не возражала. На самом деле, ей это нравилось — дикое влечение, с которым он атаковал её губы. Как умирающий от жажды набросился бы на флягу с водой.

Не было никаких притворно-похотливых ухмылок. Всё было _естественно_.

— Это достаточно убедительный ответ? — выдохнул он и сильнее сжал её талию. И тут же нахмурился, что Помощнице показалось проявлением лёгкого испуга от неизвестности.

Это была плохая идея. _Абсолютно_ плохая идея. Логичнее всего было бы дать пощёчину Сиду, выбраться из постели и вернуться в Центр ветеранов вместе с Рагнаром. С другой стороны, если бы она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, то с самого начала сбежала бы из округа Хоуп и не заразилась этим проклятием.

От семейства Сид разило неприятностями. Иаков был ходячей проблемой, и чем дольше Помощница оставалась с ним, тем более извращённой и испорченной становилась.

И в этот момент, когда её сердце колотилось, норовя пробить рёбра и выскочить из груди, Помощница приняла решение.

— Я не уверена, но… почему бы тебе не поцеловать меня снова? Тогда посмотрим, удовлетворил ли меня твой ответ.

Ухмылка на лице Иакова приобрела хищные очертания, но разожгла огонь внизу живота Помощницы.

Он не позволил ей передумать, поцеловав ещё более страстно. В то время, как одна его рука скользнула по её шее, удерживая, вторая сместилась с талии и схватилась за тонкую ткань рубашки, расстёгивая её. Им пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы стянуть рубашку с Помощницы и швырнуть через всю комнату.

Следом за этим Помощница избавилась от бюстгальтера (она относилась к тому типу женщин, которым было удобно спать в лифчике) и осталась в одних трусиках. Иаков, осознав это, вновь прервал поцелуй и с голодным выражением приблизился к обнажённой груди, залитой лунным светом из окна.

Он облизал нижнюю губу.

— А ты хороша. Они у тебя упругие как грёбаные персики.

Помощница покраснела, но не позволила ему контролировать процесс.

— Просто заткнись и снимай свои чёртовы штаны, ладно?

— Как скажешь, _дорогая_ , — ответил Сид, хрипло засмеявшись и на мгновение отпустив Помощницу, чтобы снять штаны и нижнее бельё. Он широко улыбнулся, увидев, как глаза Помощницы широко раскрылись, — не нервничай, дорогая. Я буду не слишком груб.

Прежде, чем Помощница успела что-либо ответить, Иаков прильнул к её груди, обнюхивая, облизывая и покусывая, а его пальцы скользнули ниже, пока не достигли края её трусиков. Он остановился и посмотрел ей в глаза, хотя его губы всё ещё были прикованы к её соску.

Это был вопрос.

Затаив дыхание, Помощница кивнула, и ладонь Сида проникла под хлопчатобумажную ткань. Помощница не смогла сдержать вздох, когда пальцы Иакова прикоснулись к её складкам, затем погрузились чуть глубже, дразня клитор, после чего отступили назад, заставив её застонать. Она была возбуждена даже больше, чем могла себе представить, и Иаков знал это. Он повторил свои движения, и Помощница закусила губу, сдерживая стон.

Но ведь в эту игру могут играть двое.

Зная, что Иаков наблюдал за ней, Помощница поднесла пальцы ко рту и преувеличенно медленно их облизала. Затем, ухмыльнувшись, потянулась вниз и лёгким прикосновением провела по внушительной длине Сида.

Она с трудом сдержала смех, когда он дёрнулся и зарычал.

— Что-то случилось, Иаков? — спросила она с коварным блеском в глазах.

И когда его пальцы снова погрузились в неё, она обхватила его член и начала ритмично поглаживать.

Наконец Иаков оторвался от её груди.

— Осторожнее, — предупредил он срывающимся голосом, но Помощница просто подмигнула ему, начав двигать рукой интенсивнее и заставив Сида зашипеть.

Тогда Иаков, крепче схватив ткань её нижнего белья, сорвал его и усмехнулся, увидев возмущение на лице Помощницы.

— Что за…

— Они мешали, — ответил он, беззаботно пожав плечами, и, пользуясь замешательством Помощницы, погрузил в неё указательный палец.

— Чёрт, Иаков! — вскрикнула Помощница, когда он начал трахать её пальцами — сначала одним, но через пару секунд уже двумя, при этом довольно посмеиваясь. Свободной рукой Помощница ударила по матрасу.

— Спокойнее, детка, ты уже готова для меня? — пробормотал он.

Изгибаясь в наслаждении, Помощница пыталась вернуться на землю и сосредоточить внимание не на пальцах Иакова, двигающихся назад и вперёд, а скорее на его члене, горячем и тяжёлом. Она продолжила поглаживать его, ритмично сжимая и заставляя Сида стонать. Она хотела доставить ему удовольствие, но в тот момент, когда его пальцы нашли её точку G, она закричала, забыв о его члене и схватившись обеими руками за простынь.

Иаков хмыкнул и мягко поцеловал её в губы.

— А теперь я дам тебе то, чего ты хотела, — он навис над ней, широко раздвинув её ноги и устроившись между ними. Сильными руками он подтянул её за бёдра ближе к себе.

— Последний шанс, — произнёс он и поднёс член к её промежности, — ты уверена, что хочешь этого?

Даже в темноте Помощница смогла разглядеть всю серьёзность выражения на его лице. Если она скажет «да», пути назад не будет.

Он давал ей возможность отказаться.

— Я уверена. Я хочу тебя, Иаков.

Ответная улыбка, появившаяся на его лице, была прекрасна, но Помощница не успела налюбоваться ею, потому что в этот момент он вошёл в неё глубоким и медленным толчком.

Чёрт побери, каким же он был большим. Он не торопился, желая, чтобы Помощница почувствовала каждый его дюйм.

Он сделал паузу, дав ей драгоценную минуту на то, чтобы приспособиться. И только когда Помощница кивнула, затаив дыхание и закусив губу, Иаков начал двигаться, выйдя из неё практически полностью, а затем войдя до упора.

— Помощница, мне кажется, это словно в охеренном сне, — произнёс он, набирая темп и толкаясь сильнее.

Он трахал её с животным желанием, требовательно и постоянно нахваливая Помощницу, которая лежала с красным лицом и стонала как последняя шлюха, отчаянно нуждающаяся в соитии. Помощница хотела большего. _Сильнее, быстрее, глубже_. Потянувшись одной рукой к своей груди, другую она опустила между ног и начала ритмично двигать ладонью. Помощница задыхалась от удовольствия, и Иаков улыбнулся в самодовольном удовлетворении.

— Иаков… пожалуйста, — закричала она, чувствуя, как внутри начало нарастать давление.

— Что? — хмыкнул Сид. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь… что тебе нужно…

— Ещё, пожалуйста, — заскулила Помощница, — господи, я… Сильнее, пожалуйста… по… — она резко оборвала себя, не договорив, после того, как Иаков сделал особенно глубокий толчок, от которого перед глазами Помощницы взорвались сотни звёзд.

— Ты этого хотела?

— Боже, да!

Её громкие стоны были музыкой для его ушей. Её пальцы, касавшиеся промежности, ускорились, как и бёдра Иакова, которые с новой силой врезались в неё. Помощница выглядела чертовски красивой, её глаза были прикрыты, она прикусывала нижнюю губу, когда пыталась сдержать свои стоны, её упругая грудь подпрыгивала при каждом толчке. Этим зрелищем Иаков был готов наслаждаться вечно.

Ощущение его толстого члена, вонзавшегося в неё, и собственных пальцев стало слишком сильным. Шарик тепла и удовольствия внутри неё внезапно взорвался, и Помощница протяжно застонала, чувствуя, как волны наслаждения прокатывались по её телу.

Вскоре и Иаков достиг вершины. Сделав ещё несколько бешеных толчков, он буквально ощутил, как Помощница «опустошила» его до последней капли спермы.

Тяжело и часто дыша, Иаков вытащил из неё член и упал на матрас рядом с ней. Он удовлетворённо вздохнул, когда Помощница приблизилась к нему с довольной улыбкой и позволила обнять себя за талию.

— Думаю, теперь ты не будешь спорить насчёт того, что я не смогу затащить тебя в койку, — засмеялся он, мягко поцеловав её в щёку и заметив, как Помощница нахмурилась.

— Заткнись и спи, Сид, — проворчала она, однако сонная тёплая улыбка выдавала её с головой.


End file.
